neilmarshallsthedescentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Carter
''Sarah Carter ''is the main protagonist of the series and one of the six women who descended into the Appalachian Cave System and were pitted against cannibalistic monsters known as the Crawlers. She is portrayed by Shauna Macdonald appearing in the first Descent surviving the advances of the Crawlers in the Appalachian Cave System but died at the hands of the blind beasts in the following The Descent Part II. The Descent She was the wife of unfaithful husband Paul Carter and mother of six year Jessica Carter who both perished in a car accident following a rift kiyaking thrill ride. She began excessive hallucinations of Jessica overlooking a birthday cake to celebrate her sixth birthday. She was convinced into accompanying female thrill seekers Juno Kaplan and others through her best friend Beth. She witnessed the devouring of her friend Holly but missed the accidental murder of best friend Beth by Juno Kaplan. She later discovered Juno to have killed Beth through her necklace being clutched in her bloody hand. Details to be added... When Juno gets up to catch her breath, she faces Sarah who shows her her pendant, they both stare at each other indicating she knows what really happened to Beth and her affair with her Paul. They suddenly hear more crawlers approaching, but Sarah cripples Juno with her pickaxe in her leg and leaves her behind, Juno pulls the pickaxe out of her leg and stumbles around to face about now 8 crawlers. As Sarah runs away she hears her screaming which suddenly fades away, assuming she's offically avenged Beth's death, In the UK version, Sarah's escape was imaginary, actually still being in the caves and hallucinating that her daughter is still alive and with her in the caves, the pair sat around a birthday cake and Crawlers fast approaching in the darkness. The US version, however, cuts out the hallucination scene, just showing Sarah escape the caves and running into the woodland. The Descent Part II Sarah then escaped ,crazed and delusional, and was found by a passerby in a pickup truck, and presumably checked into a local hospital. Two days later, when Sarah was recovering, the local Sheriff and Ellen Rios, a deputy, forced Sarah to return to the cave system believing she is responsible for the disappearances of the other women, including Juno, who is the niece of a local senator. Once there, she was joined by three other professional cave explorers, and the team entered through an old abandoned mine shaft. When at the bottom, they discover the bone chamber (a cave full of animal remains that appeared in parts I and II) and the women's camcorder (also from part I). The Sheriff uses a night vision-capable device to scan the dark cave, but is attacked by a Crawler. He then fires his gun, missing the Crawler, but causes parts of the cave to collapse, separating the team up. The Sheriff is alone, whilst Sarah is with Rios and two of the pro's are together, whilst the third is trapped in the rocks. The two pro's check the camcorder. On it was footage of them before the cave descent, taken especially for part II, and footage of them in the cave (reused from part I), including their first Crawler attack, from part I. This scene is also accompanied, ironically, by a Crawler appearance and attack. During the attack, one of the professionals is killed by a Crawler, and Sarah steals his rucksack whilst the corpse is being dragged away by the Crawler. A short time later, Cath, the third pro, escapes from her small gap in the rocks after being chased by a Crawler, kicking a support from under a large boulder and crushing the pursuing Crawler's skull. She then reunites with Greg, the other remaining pro cave expert and friend. They are both eventually killed, when Cath and Greg discover their path is blocked by a large chasm and their only option is the remains of a woman from part I who is suspended from a rope across this chasm. They are confronted by two Crawlers, one male and the other female. Greg resourcefully uses a power drill from his rucksack on the Crawler's skull, killing it. Then, when he sees the other Crawler hanging onto Cath, he jumps and grabs it, sending them both into the chasm, but saving Cath. Cath, after swinging for the other side, is reduced to tears and shouts down into the dark chasm for Greg, but then hears a Crawler behind her and gets ripped to shreds. In the mean time, the Sheriff Vaines is saved from a Crawler by Juno, who has survived in the caves, and also, Sarah and Rios were discovered in a tunnel by a Crawler and fought it off in the Crawlers' "shit pit". Sarah, Rios, Juno and the Sheriff are reunited once more, and the Sheriff, figuring that Sarah might escape and leave them like she did with Juno, handcuffed himself to her. Then, after crossing a very unstable rock over another large chasm, it collapses under the Sheriff. Rios and Juno help Sarah, who is straining her arm with the Sheriff's weight, but Juno says the Sheriff must go, especially when the Crawlers climb up the rock face after him. Juno hacks through his arm with her trusty pickaxe, sending him and the Crawlers back down the chasm and saving Sarah's sore wrist. The three find themselves in the last cave section before the exit, but this appears to be the Crawlers main feeding area and residence and is full of many Crawlers. They try to sneak to the exit, but Juno's leg is grabbed by Greg, who is alive at the last minute before he dies and screams, giving them away. They then fight the Crawlers, with Juno being landed with the Alpha male of the Crawler pack. When Sarah and Rios finish off their Crawlers, they assist Juno, with Sarah strangling it on what remained of her handcuffs. The Alpha male, as a last resort before death, ripped Juno in the abdomen, fatally wounded her. Sarah and Rios then saw more Crawlers arriving, and Sarah faces the fact that she has nothing to live for. She lost her family and all her friends whilst Rios has a husband and daughter, so Sarah sacrifices herself for Rios's escape by screaming and making the Crawlers run and kill her. Sadly, Sarah's sacrifice appeared to be in vain. Just as Rios escaped and was about to call for help with her cellphone, she is attacked with a shovel by Ed, the man who saved Sarah at the start of Part II and led the team to the abandoned mine shaft. He then drags her body back to the hole just as she starts to come back around, and the camera zooms into the hole just as a Crawler pops up. Quotes 'Add quotes' Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters